Neon
Neon is an illegal street drug circulating in Prague in 2029. It is distinguished as a bright blue color with a gray applicator. In Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Adam Jensen can disrupt the production on Neon by doing the side mission, Neon Nights. Background Neon is manufactured by a group of chemists in a lab in the Překážka sewers. At one point, the Dvali took control of the lab, giving them control over the drug's sole manufacturing facility and the lion's share of the profits, at the expense of the chemists."Keep Your Eyes Open" (pocket secretary message) Additionally, the Dvali use approved dealers, like Bonbon, to sell it on the street. According to one correspondence, 60% of the profits from Bonbon's group of dealers will go to the Dvali, while the dealers keep 35%, and the chemists get 5%."Neon Strategy" (pocket secretary) Vlasta Novák and Vincent Black (posing under the name Czarnobog) are the Dvali members responsible for handling Neon production and selling it. In defiance of the Dvali's control over Neon production and distribution, the Neon chemist Harmony Knapková is going behind the Dvali's back and smuggling some out of the lab to another dealer, named Cygnus, to sell Neon. Cygnus then sells the Neon to John Dubnyk, who hosts parties at the 33 Hlavní Apartments known as "Neon Nights." Another neon party, known as the "Rave," is located in Train Tunnels. Effects Many associate rainbows with Neon, suggesting it may make its users see an array of bright colors. This is further hinted in marketing: the gray applicator has a rainbow colored circle on it, the wrapper with a drawing of a rainbow, and Cygnus uses a rainbow swan as their logo (though hidden under the guise of being a cleaning company). While not much is known about any affects caused by the drug, it does have one lethal downside: it will kill any augmented person that takes it. The reason for this is that the chemicals used in Neon have an adverse reaction to Neuropozyne. According to a Samizdat article, among 28 Neon-related deaths in Prague, 26 of those were deaths of augmented individuals."Neon: Recreation or Death Sentence?" (Samizdat article) While word of Neon's incompatibility with Augs has gotten around to some extent, it appears that it is not common knowledge, as those oblivious to the fact will become upset on seeing an Aug die from taking Neon while another onlooker who knew will calmly explain to them why it happened. Notes * If Neon Nights is completed, the Picus TV broadcast during the ending of Mankind Divided will report that Neon is illegal because of its criminal ties, rather than causing any health concerns. The broadcast will also note that some think Neon has therapeutic qualities and, with testing, a legal form could become available later on. * It is possible that, because Jensen does not take Neuropozyne, he could be the only augmented person that could take Neon without any adverse effects. Gallery DXMD story item Neon Wrapper.png|Neon wrapper with logo and slogan Neon and swan.png|A pile of Neon with an origami swan SWAN Neon symbol.jpg| SWAN Services logo Neon lab.jpg|Neon Lab in Překážka sewers Neon lab interior.jpg|Interior of Neon lab Neon lab reactor room.jpg|Neon lab reactor room References Category:Technology Category:Lore Category:Article stubs Category:Drugs